


Señorita

by sevenz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2am drabble because insomnia, Dancing, Drabble, M/M, Pining, drabble that turned into a series tbh, drunked confessions, possible series?, senorita, so might as well make the most of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenz/pseuds/sevenz
Summary: This series is based off the song "Señorita" By Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello. I thought it would be the perfect song for Gabriel Reyes and McCree.Gabriel has feelings for McCree, but he will never know that. There's so many rules and regulations within the organization that prohibits relationships like this. So, Gabriel sucks it up and doesn't tell him. He lives with this in secrecy, no matter how painful it is to keep it in.After a mission success, Gabe and McCree to go drinking in celebration (with the squad, of course). A shot too many and his self control weakens. What'll happen if he gets too close? Will it burn up in flames, or will it create something worth fighting for?





	Señorita

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I made this as a drabble one night with an RP group of mine, and I felt this would be good to post on here! I'm honestly tempted to make this a series, it's been very fun writing this and developing their relationship. Feel free to leave feedback and constructive criticism! Thank you kindly for reading my work, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note that they were dancing similar to this video, just to get an idea: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLHP8hl7GfM

The bar was loud, but the people around him were being louder. Or was that the alcohol enhancing the noise? Gabriel doesn't know, that's for sure. All he knows is how much he's had to drink. Doesn't know the exact number, but it's enough to get a super soldier tipsy apparently. He turns his head to the side, eyeing the cowboy besides him. 

The two decided to go out for the night in celebration for a successful mission. Granted, it was just them and not the rest of the team. However, in their defense, they did offer. The team declined, making the excuse of being tired or wanting to get checked by the Doc 'just in case'. 

Gabriel scoffs, knowing the team didn't want to get wasted knowing there’ll be PT in the morning. He isn't necessarily complaining. Jokes on them though, they're getting the day off, giving them a three day weekend. They’ve earned it after a mission success. He's surprised Genji didn't come along with him and Jesse. Usually he follows along. However he did say he 'had a date with Detective Pikachu'. He shakes his head at the thought, muttering something about 'Kids these days' and 'Video games rotting his nearly non existent brain'. 

He eyes glance back at the cowboy before his thoughts had wandered, studying him. The cowboy had his usual get up, peacekeeper and all. It's probably why people at the bar are avoiding them. With their size and guns at their side, he doesn’t blame them.

"Enjoyin' the view, jefe?" The southern drawl snaps him out of his train of thought, again. He notices the cowboy grinning, his usual cigar nowhere to be found. 

"I'm more shocked that you're not smoking your usual cancer stick. Change of heart?" Gabriel teases, taking another sip of his jack and coke: a classic that's hard to turn down. 

The wraith couldn’t deny what McCree had said though. Indeed he was attractive, that’s a given. It’s no wonder he gets hit on by everyone. Even the Commander himself has flirted with him. Jesse doesn’t know it’s serious though, he assumes it’s just playful banter. That’s all it ever will be. If McCree knew of Gabe’s little crush, it’d boost his already high ego. The ingrate’s cocky enough as it is, Gabe doesn’t need a bigger headache. It’s barely tolerable as it is currently. 

Still, he couldn’t help but fantasize about him a bit. 

He’s had dreams about it ever since this crush formed. Majority of them are...explicit. He’s woken up in cold sweats before, the sound of Jesse's gasps ringing in his ears. Nine times out of Ten he has to take a cold shower or, worse comes to worst, deal with the problem before starting the day. In all honesty, he entertains the thought of Jesse handling his...issue. But that won’t ever happen. It’s a harsh truth that he has to deal with, no matter how hard it is to accept. 

No one knows of his crush, not even Boy Scout. God, that’d make everything worse if Jack found out. Besides it being wrong (which it totally is), there’s so many rules that prohibits this. So many regulations that prevent shit like this from happening in the organization. It’s as if the fate gods are laughing at him, reminding him of the one thing he wants is unable to happen. 

"Now, Commander, y'know I ain't quittin' 'em. The Doc can heal me in a jiffy if somethin' were to happen." Jesse’s voice snaps him back out of his thoughts, causing him to look down at his still full drink. Reyes rolls his eyes, shaking his head before downing his fourth drink. 

"She isn't going to be there for all the times you get your ass kicked." He scolds, a frown plastered on his face.

He places a hand against his heart, feigning hurt by Gabe's words, "Yer words hurt, I'm one of your best agents Reyes. Think I can't manage on my own?" 

He rolls his eyes again, "No." Gabriel just stares, seriousness etched on his face Jesse frowns, downing his shot of whiskey. "You seriously don't have any faith n'me? I'm hurt by your words, jefe." Jesse takes his hat off and places it against his heart, sadness in his eyes.

Gabriel snorts, "If you actually trained I wouldn't have to worry about you, ingrate." He chuckles when Jesse frowns.

"Now yer really hurtin' my feelings." Jesse begins to sulk, taking another shot of whiskey. 

An hour later (and many,  _ many _ shots later), they're both laughing and leaning against each other. They both recall countless stories and jokes that's happened during their enlistment, both during blackwatch and prior to it. 

Once all the possible stories have been told, silence rises between the two. It wasn't uncomfortable silence either, it was a peaceful and content one. Gabriel eyes his empty glass in between his hands, lost in thought. 

_ I love it when you call me señorita _

_ I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya _

_ But every touch is ooh la la la _

_ It's true, la la la _

_ Ooh, I should be running _

_ Ooh, you keep me coming for you _

Gabriel hums the lyrics, his filter and self-control are practically nonexistent. He rests his cheek against his propped up arm, looking at the cowboy once again. McCree hums along, tapping his foot with the rhythm. 

  
  


_ Don’t do it….  _

** _Do not do it._ **

The voices of reasoning start to slowly fade as Gabe stands up and grabs Jesse’s hand, his body moving without a second thought. Jesse snaps out of his trance, opening his mouth to question Gabe but he was already being dragged to the dance floor.

_ Land in Miami _

_ The air was hot from summer rain _

_ Sweat dripping off me _

_ Before I even knew her name, la la la _

_ It felt like ooh la la la _

_ Yeah no _

_ Sapphire moonlight _

_ We danced for hours in the sand _

_ Tequila sunrise _

_ Her body fit right in my hands, la la la _

_ It felt like ooh la la la, yeah _

Gabe hums, turning and looking at Jesse, who gave him a questioning look. The older male couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “You remember those dance lessons we all took, correct? For the mission in the Dominican Republic?” He raises an eyebrow at the cowboy, seeing the gears in his head trying to spin.   
  
McCree slowly nods his head, his mind hazy with alcohol. “Yeah, what ‘bout it?”   
  
“We’re gonna see how much you remember.” Before Jesse can protest, Gabe already puts them in position. Gabriel places one hand on the other male’s waist, the unoccupied one in Jesse’s hand, whereas Jesse’s other hand was placed on Gabriel’s shoulder.   
  
“Why’re we doin’ this though? Wantin’ a reason to touch me? Y'know y’don’t gotta make an excuse to do so, yer gladly allowed to whenever.” He grins at the older male, wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
Gabriel decides to not reply, however, he does step on Jesse’s foot.   
  
Jesse yelps, glaring at him. “Maybe it’s you who needs t’remember how to dance.” He mutters under his breath, squinting his eyes at Reyes.   
  
Gabe could only roll his eyes at him, “He bailado esto toda mi vida, lo hice a propósito para tu dejar callados.” He retorts, only to have Jesse chuckle, causing Gabriel’s heart to skip a beat. (I've danced this all my life, I did it on purpose for you to keep quiet.) 

  
  


_ I love it when you call me señorita _

_ I wish I could pretend I didn't need you _

_ But every touch is ooh la la la _

_ It's true, la la la _

_ Ooh, I should be running _

_ Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita _

_ I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you _

_ But every touch is ooh la la la _

_ It's true, la la la _

_ Ooh, I should be running _

_ Ooh, you keep me coming for ya _   
  
  


For someone who can barely dance other than his cowboy dance, he’s doing exceptionally well. It’s all a blur, a dance almost as natural as being on the battlefield. Their bodies were in perfect harmony, following the music that is coursing through them. They both took turns twirling each other, the sound of laughter filling the air around them. To Gabriel, it seemed so right. As if the stars aligned for this very moment. 

_ Locked in the hotel _

_ There's just some things that never change _

_ You say we're just friends _

_ But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la _

_ 'Cause you know it's been a long time coming _

_ Don't you let me fall _

Jesse gets closer to Gabriel, their bodies flushed against each other. And, for a moment, Gabe’s breath is caught in his throat.  _ Too close, he’s too close.  _ Close enough to capture his lips with his own _ .  _ He's entering  _ dangerous _ territory right now. He needs to step back.  _ Step back before you make this situation worse _ .  **Back. Up. ** His mind is screaming at him, but everything around him freezes, his heart pumping loudly in his ears. It's taking all of his willpower to not do it. But he's  _ so  _ close. He only needs to lean in to close what little distance there is between them. As if he was thinking the same thing, Jesse’s eyes trail down to Gabe’s lips, licking his own lips in anticipation. 

Gabe’s blood is roaring in his ears, both the males panting as they catch their breath. The reasoning side of him screams at him, reminding him of all the regulations and rules forbidding this. 

_ Rules were meant to be broken.  _ ** _Regulations be damned._ **

He finally crashes his lips onto his.


End file.
